


Orders

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Giving Orders, M/M, Military Clothing, Military Fetish, Role-Playing Game, dogtags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John noticed that Sherlock likes it when he uses his "military voice" and decides to use that fact to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's Sherlock's turn....
> 
> Had oh-so much fun writing this after reading several different military kink fics. I don't know what it is about John's dog tags, but DAMN the idea of him wearing them around is just too hot to possibly be healthy.

_I expect you to be home in an hour._  JW

_Or?_ SH

Receiving picture message...

_You took the foot out of the freezer?  It can’t thaw!  The experiment would be ruined!_  SH

_One hour._  JW

John sent the message and grinned, leaving the foot on the table.  Sherlock would be home in about two hours, guessing that John would never be so mean as to follow through with his threat.  Pity.  It was an interesting experiment, according to Sherlock.  But it would be worth it.  It truly would.  

_John, put the foot back in the freezer.  I am on the way home, but there is traffic._  SH

_You have six minutes left.  There’s a nice puddle around the foot now_.  JW 

_John!_  SH

_Five minutes, thirty eight seconds._  JW

He heard the front door slam with less than thirty seconds left and grinned.  Time for the game to start.  

“John!  John, put the foot back in the freezer!  I’m here, I have thirteen seconds to spare, put it back right now!”  

John waited for Sherlock to run into the room, for him to realize there was no foot on the table before he started.  “Freeze.”  He smirked when Sherlock immediately ceased speaking and froze.  Sherlock always did love when he gave orders in his military voice.  

“What do you think you are doing here?”  He eyed Sherlock, watched him tremble and smirked.  He had discovered just how much Sherlock liked his military voice a few weeks ago when he had had to use it during a case.  Sherlock had grabbed him and dragged him into an alley and had been desperate to fuck him.  

“J-John-”

“Explain.  Now.  What do you think you are doing here?”  John walked closer to Sherlock, seeing that he was already turned on and making his way to desperate.  A thrill went through him at the sight.  

He watched Sherlock swallow hard.  His lips curled in a smirk.  “I suggest you start explaining before I drag you in front of my commanding officer.”  

“I was....I was...”  

Sherlock was scrambling to find some sort of excuse.  It was almost endearing to watch.  But he had to keep to the part.  John stopped in front of Sherlock and crossed his arms.  “Sounds like you have stumbled into an active war zone for no reason.”  

“N-No, I-”

“Shut up!”  John barked, watching Sherlock’s lips snap together.  Sherlock was hard, stretching his trousers, his cock leaking.  He leaned closer, enjoying the sight of wide eyes staring at him.  “Tell me what you are doing here.”  He ordered, looking at Sherlock, willing him to make something up, to play the game with him.  

“I wanted to see you!  Y-You saved me a week ago, I wanted to see you and say thank you.  I n-never even learned your name...”  

His eyes lit up.  Perfect.  His voice stayed gruff and he leaned closer to Sherlock, watching his breathing get more and more erratic.  “Well.  I am off-duty for the next couple of hours.  I’m sure you can find a way to give me a proper thank you.”  He watched Sherlock’s eyes go even wider, his pupils dilating until his eyes were almost black.  

“I-I’d love to.  Please tell me your name?”  

Sherlock sounded almost hesitant, shy.  He was getting into the game.  He was so obviously turned on, falling into the role of the shy civilian.  

“Captain John Watson at your service Mr...?”  

“Sherlock!  Sherlock Holmes!”  

John almost grinned at how quickly Sherlock stumbled to get his name out.  But he kept himself in character at the last possible moment.  “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes.”  He smirked when Sherlock shivered at the word pleasure.  “What did you have in mind as a proper thank you?”  

He watched Sherlock almost immediately fall to his knees.  John was glad of his choice of outfit now.  It had taken some digging in his closet, but he had managed to find the clothes he had worn whenever he was off-duty in Afghanistan.  Fatigue pants, military boots (not laced in case he wanted to take them off in a hurry - which, if this went according to plan, he would), and a tight white t-shirt.  His dog tags completed the outfit.  From the looks Sherlock was giving him, it had been a success.  

“I want to touch you Captain.  Please.  Let me thank you properly.”  

How could he could refuse a pretty offer like that, with Sherlock between his legs, fumbling with his pants?  He couldn't.

“Go ahead.  I want to see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do.”  John growled.  He watched Sherlock finally get his pants unbuttoned and then yank them down his hips.  Sherlock immediately went to work, his lips descending on him.  

John groaned, his head falling back as Sherlock pulled out all the stops.  His fingers immediately dove downward to tangle in Sherlock’s hair, tugging him closer.  “That’s good, ahh...”  Sherlock was determined to show his enthusiasm, swallowing him down to the root and back up again to tease at the slit.  He would not last long.  

“Yes, keep that up.”  It was a struggle to stay in character when he wanted nothing more than to tug Sherlock up, bend him over the couch and fuck him until he screamed.  “You’re very good with that mouth of yours Sherlock.” He felt Sherlock tremble when he purred his name.  “Keep it up.  I want you to make me come.”  John ordered him.  

In a second, Sherlock’s hands were on him, teasing at his balls and stroking his thighs while his mouth worked him even more eagerly.  John tightened his fingers in Sherlock’s hair, panting.  “Yes, just like that.  Fuck, that sweet mouth of yours...”  He moaned again and tugged on Sherlock’s hair again, trying to warn him.  

Sherlock only sucked harder, his fingers everywhere at once, determined to drive him over the edge.  John snapped his hips forward and came, so hard that he was barely able to keep standing.  He leaned back against the couch and chuckled as Sherlock pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes dark.  

“Bloody hell Sherlock.”  John grinned, unable to keep up the stern soldier act after that.  “Take it you liked that?”  

“Yes.  But I am going to make you pay for threatening my experiment.”  

Sherlock smirked as John’s eyes went wide with lust.   _My turn._


	2. Sherlock's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock turns the tables on John...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Sherlock's point of view instead, and, is written a little differently. :)

“Now John.”  Pupils already dilated.  Hitch in breathing.  John wants to be ordered.  Interesting.  Keep tone of voice consistent.  Lower pitch more likely to illicit a response.  “As much as I enjoyed that...”  Shiver down the back of my spine.  It had been enlightening.  “You did threaten one of my experiments.”  

“I put it back in the freezer!  Even in the exact same spot!  And I wore gloves!”  

Good.  Then it was unlikely that the experiment had been contaminated.  John seemed frantic to reassure me that the foot was fine.  Unimportant.  The fungus would have continued to grow upon thawing.  I had forgotten it was in the freezer.  John was starting to become aroused again.  Interesting.  I watched as he tugged his pants back up over his hips, but kept them unzipped.

I stood up, well-aware that I was still aroused.  John had turned me on more than a little with that display of his.  I looked him over again.  The dog tags caught my eye.  Perfect.  I reached up and yanked him forward by the tags until our lips were separated only by an inch. His eyes were dark, almost cobalt. 

"I think your commanding officer would be displeased." Low pitch of voice successful. John's arousal level now matches my own once again.  His eyes are wide, still staring at me. "You thought only of yourself." I lick my lips and feel him stare. He will not require further pushing at this rate.  

Need to decide course of action.  Continue with our charade or strip John and attempt to drag him back to my room where we will presumably end up with him on top.  Choices.  I tug on the dog tags again, we are still only inches apart.  The question is obvious in his eyes.  What was I thinking about.  

I haul him into a desperate kiss, our lips and tongues meeting.  It’s a fight for dominance, one that I allow him to win after a few precious seconds of resistance.  He presses his advantage, pinning me to the wall not far from my door.  He starts to kiss down my neck, attacking the spots he knows I love, pulling a groan from me.  

“Y-You must have a bunk.  Or somewhere we can sneak to, just for a few minutes?” I ask him, purposefully making my voice breathless.  I see his pupils dilate further and he glances frantically around the room before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into my bedroom.  

Course of action chosen.  Continue with charade, maneuver John into situation where I am brought into a room and fucked into the mattress.  

“You only need a few minutes?”  

John’s voice was gruff and delightful.  He was using that voice he had recently found I loved, his “soldier” voice every time he spoke.  It sent shivers down my spine.  I now understood why John had such an attraction to my own voice if this is how it made him feel.  Note to speak to John in the tone of voice he loves more often.  

“That all depends on you Captain.”  John’s reaction is...surprising.  He grabs my shirt and nearly tears it off of me.  My belt, trousers and shorts follow a moment later and I am standing bare in front of him.  He pauses only a moment to kick off his boots and to peel the tight white t-shirt off of his torso.  A much better view is now afforded, even as John pushes me back onto the bed and stares at me.  

He is standing in only fatigues now.  I can see his cock, hard and at attention for me.  There, clearly desperate for a touch.  I lick my lips.  I would taste him again soon.  Now, I wanted him inside me.  

“Like what you see there Mr. Holmes?”  

John’s raised an eyebrow at me.  He was surprised by my stare.  Or, curious about it, since he has a small smirk on.  I did not like the sound of my last name though, not in this voice.  That must be rectified.  

“Sherlock.  Please call me Sherlock, Captain.”  I could see his smirk grow larger.  I spread my legs slowly, letting my calves hang off the edge of the bed.  The lube was still under my pillow, somehow stuffed under there either last night or this morning.  John moved closer, but he was still wearing those pants.  With nothing underneath them, as I had discovered earlier.  

“Well then Sherlock.  I suppose I must insist that you call me John.”  

I shivered as his tone of voice.  At the promise in that tone.  I spread my legs a fraction further and dropped a hand to my cock, stroking myself slowly.  I wanted him to fuck me, to be driven over the edge.  I thanked John’s proclivity for morning sex.  I would not take much preparation before he was able to take me.  

“Yes.  John.”  I drew out his name, making it at least two syllables longer than it should have been.  I saw him shiver and give me a dark look.  Ah.  He liked that.  Excellent.  Must remember that for the future.  I tugged the lube out from under the pillow and offered it to him.  

He squeezed some onto his fingers and dropped between my legs.  My cock gave a hopeful twitch toward him and he chuckled.  His lips were pressed against the head for a moment and I moaned.  His mouth!  I could detail the heat and wetness of his mouth for months and never come close to being able to describe it in actuality.  

Then one finger was blessedly inside me.  Finally!  I groaned and tilted my head back.  I was still at the edge of the bed.  Did John intend to-

“I’m going to bend you over the edge of his bed and fuck you until you scream Sherlock.”  

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Oooooh._

This was new.  John had not wished to try this before.  A second finger was then inside me.  John was still being careful, but he was not as gentle as he normally was.  The added roughness was another sensation for me to catalogue. Correction.  Attempt to catalogue.  I licked my lips and moaned, rocking my hips against his hand, shifting to find the proper angle for him to-

“There, oh there John!”  Most coherent thoughts fled as John’s fingers, practiced and at ease inside me, stroked my prostate, driving me even more wild.  I thrashed on the bed, my motions even more desperate than before.  I tugged on his hair, wanting him closer, wanting him inside me. 

John pressed a third finger into me and teased my prostate again.  I clung to him, my thighs shaking, my head tilted back as I moaned, and begged and just wanted anything, anything that John was willing to give me.  Then his fingers were gone, pulled out of me.  I sat up, glaring at John, ready to protest when I saw him pushing his fatigues down only far enough to expose the necessities.  

Somehow the sight of John in nothing but his dogtags and fatigue pants that were unzipped and showing off his magnificent cock shut up any protests that I was about to give.  I remembered what John wanted and immediately flipped myself over, into the position he had said he wanted to fuck me.  

“Ah, so you want me to fuck you, do you?”  

John’s voice.  I shuddered as he pushed close and I could feel the heat of his body against my back.  “Yes.”  I demanded, my voice rough with arousal.  I wanted it.  I felt him press against me and then finally start to slide in.  He went in faster than usual and it felt good.  He always felt so good inside me.  

Cool metal landed against my back and it took me a moment before I realized what it was.  His dog tags.  Fuck.  They burned into my skin, a reminder of who John had once been and who was fucking me now.  

He did not ask me if I was ready. He pulled out and immediately pushed in again. He was rough and desperate. It was perfect. I moaned and thrust back against him, begging for more. 

"Yeah, you would like it rough."

His voice was a low growl and I got harder hearing it if that was possible. "Good thing I chose a captain who can give it to me rough then." I snarled, shoving my hips back against him, pleased when John let out a loud moan. "I will not break. Now fuck me!" 

John was always a good soldier. He obeyed the order and my whole body shook with the impact of each thrust.  His motions were frantic and hard as he drove into me.  

“Touch yourself.  Bring yourself off.  I want to feel you come.”  

Now John was giving orders.  This one I had no problems obeying.  I licked my lips and rubbed the heel of my hand against my cock before I wrapped my hand around it.  I would not last long.  John’s teeth were biting marks into my shoulders and neck.  Every thrust had my whole body shaking.  

I groaned and stroked myself faster.  I needed to come.  Needed to.  John.  Panting in my ear.  Whispered orders.  Telling me to come.  For him.  Explode all over myself.  Filthy words.  Words only for me.  Only for us.  Like this.  

My hips jerked when his hand joined mine.  His voice was low as he whispered in my ear and fucked me harder.  Every thrust sent the bed rocking.  The zipper on his fatigues scratched the back of my thighs.  I tightened my fingers in the sheet and stroked faster.  

“John, oh John, so good, please.”  I begged.  John’s thrusts were more erratic, but still hard and firm, driving deep into me.  So good.  Needed to alter the angle only a fraction and then-

“Oh!”  I jerked back against him as his cock slid along my prostate.  Yes!  My head fell back against his shoulder as he repeated the motion twice more.  Then I was coming, exploding all over both of our hands and my stomach, clenching down around him as he moved inside me.  

“That’s a good little pretty boy.  Coming for me nice and hard like that.”  

I shivered at John’s words, as he moved in and out of me, so close to reaching his end.  Two more erratic thrusts and he came, pressing deep inside me.  I groaned and fell to the bed, my legs boneless.  There were scratches on the backs of my thighs from his zipper, my arse would be sore in the morning and I would have bruises on my hips from where John had held onto me while he fucked me.  

It was perfect.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* Holy cow that was fun and hot and fantastic to write. I'll be visiting this Dom!John/Military Kink!Sherlock universe again soon, have no doubts. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads/comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
